1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nozzle cap rotatably mounted at the end of the injection cylinder for a trigger type liquid dispenser.
2. Prior Art
A trigger type liquid dispenser operates, as simply shown by an example in FIG. 11, to actuate a piston 2 several times with a trigger 1 to suck liquid from a container, to pull the trigger 1 in this state to press the piston 2 into a pumping chamber to pressurize the interior in the pumping chamber, and to open an exhaust valve by the high pressure liquid to inject the liquid through an injection cylinder 4 and the nozzle port of a cap 5.
The nozzle cap 5 has, as known per se, a liquid guide engaged fixedly with the end of the injection cylinder 4, and a nozzle body rotatably engaged with the end of the liquid guide and opened with a nozzle port at the center therof. The nozzle body can be selected to three types of states of "foam", "direct" and "closure", i.e., injecting the liquid content in a foaming state, injecting the liquid content in a water column state as it is or closing to stop injecting the liquid content, according to the rotating position of the nozzle body.
Heretofore, foaming means has a foaming cylinder arranged on the front face of the nozzle port of the nozzle body. The foaming cylinder is of a mere cylinder which lacks variable reflection of injecting liquid and can not foam the liquid efficiently.